This Curse Is Mine To Bear
by GamerGirl929
Summary: Santana is gods gift or at least thats what she thinks, one day she screws with the wrong person and is cursed, to look like a monster for the rest of her life. Can she break the curse in time, or is she doomed to this fate? Like Glee meets Beastly, I suck at summaries! Brittana Parings! Read, REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1:This Curse Is Mine To Bear

Hey everybody, I'm like the hottest piece of ass at McKinley High School, nobody fucks with me because no one dares to, I'm like a god at this school and everyone is jealous, I bet you even wish you were me .. Am I right? Well it doesn't matter what anyone else says, I know I'm amazing and you just need to accept that now!

I walk into the school and everybody parts like the red sea, I'm hot as hell and I rule this school, no one dares mock me well except for that ugly bitch I always forget what her name is but everyone around here calls her the witch, her names Tina or something. She thinks she so bad she's messing with Santana fucking Lopez! No one beats me, it's impossible! I walk down the hallway towards the gym which unfortunately for me passes the witchy bitches' locker. I see her staring at me so I flip her off and keep walking. Pucks standing at his locker holds out his hand "Sup, Lopez!" he smiles and I give him a wink, men wanted me and everyone wanted to be me.

I head into Cheerios practice and put all of these other little cheerleaders in their place. Except for Quinn she's like my right hand bitch. Practice starts and coach introduces us to a new girl Brittany I think her name was, she was a really good dancer and she didn't try to stand up to me, Quinn took her under her wing. I walked up to the Brittany girl, and everyone stared at me. Brittany turned around and held out her hand, I raised my eyebrows and smirked, I took her hand.

"Hi, I'm Santana Lopez" I smirked.

"Well, I'm Brittany S. Pierce I just moved here from LA!" I roll my eyes at her and she gives me this hurt look.

"Well it was nice meeting you Brittany… Bye." I walk away not looking back. Quinn walked up to me "Whose that?" She motioned to Brittany, who was still looking at me.

"It's the new girl… Brittany." I say quietly, I stop and look at Quinn.

"Ready to get the witch off you back for good?" Quinn smirked evilly.

I smirked and chuckled "Hell Yes Show Time!"

We walk down the hallway until we see the witch standing by herself I tap her on the shoulder and throw two slushy's on her at once. Everyone begins laughing historically, and then it gets silent Tina looks up at me and begins laughing. I freeze, "What the fuck?!" I look at her with a smirk, "What's so damn funny?" Then the witch speaks up "And here I though t I was going to give you another chance, too bad you just blew it…" She laughs creepily. I stand there was that a threat? Brittany is standing down the hall looking at me. I glance at her quickly and begin to walk the other, way Tina is still laughing like a maniac. "Tattooed Freak!" I yell and storm off.

The day finishes and I get in my car and head to our mansion on the outside of town my father is a doctor so we are completely rich. I get home and I still have a bad feeling about what Tina said what she meant a second chance!? Ugh I slam the car door dumb Bitch! I go in the house and our maid Kyler looks over at me. "What do you want?" she looks back down and walks away "Nothing, Sorry Santana. " I smirk "That's what I thought." I walk up the stairs into my room. I still can't get what the witch said out of my mind, I sigh loudly and lay down. I realize I fell asleep and go to get up to change I step out on my balcony that looks over the shit town of Lima, Ohio. I see something that I didn't expect to see Tina is standing across the road just smiling. I step back into my room and turn around to head for the door. I flip around when I hear a noise and Tina is standing behind me smiling.

"I told you not to fuck with me, I'm a witch remember?" She smiles and grabs my arm.

"You have a year to find someone who loves you for who you are and what you look like. Or stay like this forever…" She lets go of my arm and a tattoo of a rose takes its place it is moving and the petals begin to fall off. I jump back and look down at my arm… stay like what forever. Tina is standing in front of me still, "Only the words I love you will break this curse, when all of the Rose Petals have fallen it means you time is up." She steps back. "Stay like what forever." I say tears running down my face.

She points me to the mirror and I can see myself. I am hideous I have scars all over my face I still have my hair put it in short like boy short, there are tattoos all over my face I look like the lead in a slasher flick, I turn around and grab Tina, "Please change me back!" I scream loudly. "You know I can't do that." She smirks and steps off the balcony. I start bawling loudly then, the door opens and my father walks in.

"Santana…. What's wrong?" then he sees my face.

"What the hell happened!?" He grabs her and they run to the hospital.

The doctor tells us there is nothing that they can do, and then he screams "There is no way she is staying like this! We'll do anything!" He slams his hands on the table. "Anything Huh"? I look over and shake my head and get up. "Including me dying!?" I walk out of the room. My father walks out, "That's not what I meant he yells!"

My father arranges for me to live in another house on the outside of the city. Probably so no one can see me. The maid Kyler hast to live with me now, my father keeps promising to come and visit but he never does. I just sit around and watch the world go by. I cannot take it anymore it is about 12 midnight so I sneak out and take my car for a drive. I drive around the town and notice there is something going on at the school I throw my hood on and head into the gym. I glance around and see everyone dancing, it's one of the dances occurring this year. I look around and see hat girl Brittany dancing all over this girl. I smirk"Damn!" I mumble to myself. It is then I see Tina, I run over to her "PLEASE, make this stop!" she laughs "I can't do that." She smiles and walks off. "Find someone to say I love you….." She sings and walks away.

I begin to walk out of the door as I turn the corner I slam into someone its Brittany, "Sorry, my fault…" I whisper and turn around. "Is that you Santana?" I run down the road, she stands in the same spot staring at me as I disappear into the night.

**A/N: So tell me what you think! ;D **


	2. Chapter 2:A Monster Like Me

I ran down the street passing people as I went, I turned quickly into an alleyway, and sat down on the ground. How did Brittany know it was me, maybe she saw my face duh I face palmed my voice! I sigh loudly this is awful. I head back to where my car was parked, which happened to be right by where Brittany was. I start to walk back and Brittany is still standing there I sigh and walk faster. She glances at me and smiles she is about to say something, but then a Quinn walks up and grabs her arm. I decide to sneak into the dance.

I step and the 'Crank Dat' by David Guetta is playing loud from the DJ's setup. I love this song! I smile and keep walking through the dance. I see Brittany swaying along to the music, and she is on hell of a dancer! She stops and walks over to the punch bar she sits down on a stool nearby to where I was standing. She glances over at me and smiles; I wish I could go over and talk to her.

"Hi, what's your name?" Brittany says loudly, tapping my shoulder.

I gasp "Ughh, ummm , I g-got to g-go…" I say quickly and begin to walk away, quickly I glance back and Brittany is still standing there with a frown on her face. I hope she didn't see my face, I am a monster, I'm supposed to find someone to love me, Huh? How would someone love this I look in the mirror in my car, I begin sobbing silently. I finally head home and sneak into the house Kyler, doesn't hear me but it really doesn't matter, why would anyone care about me anyway…

I head up into my room and fall asleep quickly falling into dreams where I am normal…and loved.

I roll over and see the sun shining through my window "Ugh, damn sun!" I shout loudly and close the blinds. I turn around when I hear a knock at my door, its Kyler, "Ummm Hi Santana, there is someone here who wants to see you…" I flip around "Thanks Kyler, I'll be down in a minute." I smile.

I head down the stairs and there is a man with brown shaggy hair standing in the door way, he glances over to where I am standing and smiles, he has a long stick in his hand, I then realize he is blind. "Hi, Santana Is it? My name is Ethan, I'm your tutor," he holds out his hand and I shake it.

I shake my head "This is bullshit, it's great that my father hired you so you couldn't see my ugly ass face!?" I scream loudly and Ethan just stands there.

He smiles, "I'm sorry about your dad, but if I could do anything to help I will…" He then grabs Kyler's hand and they head to his room. I roll my eyes and head to my room grabbing my laptop. At least I can stay connected to the world this way. I sigh loudly and check out my Facebook , I look around and see all of the things I have written in my info….'Top-bitch, don't fuck with me…' not going to lie but seeing Ethan with so little makes me realize I can't go through life being a bitch, I click on the settings for Facebook and deactivate my account. I check out Brittany's Facebook page I smile while I look at her pictures, I wish I would have talked to her yesterday… I sigh a shut my laptop, she's just so nice and I'm just go around hating the world, I sigh and lay back.

It's late at night and Ethan and Kyler are asleep time to go on another walk! I smile and throw on my hoodie and jeans. I don't take my car this time I walked out of the front door and down the street about a half hour later I am finally in town. I walk past the school which was full of people a while ago and now it's practically empty. I walk on past, I used to rule this place now I'm too scared to walk in there looking like I do, I sigh and walk faster. As I am walking I pass a small gas station, I glance in the window and see Brittany carrying a Latte, and a bag of chips, she walks out putting ear buds in her ears, she begins dancing to the music that hast to be blasting in her ears. I grin widely and follow after her, God I'm a stalker, I see her go into a building, and this must be her house. I shake my head, I need to head home. I turn around and walk back down the way I came. My phone says that its already 2 in the morning, I sneak back in the house and crawl into bed.

I can hear the birds chirping outside my window at 10, fucking birds. I roll over and hop out of bed I get in the shower. I look at myself in the mirror, and what little hair I have left, a tear slides down my face and I climb in the shower. The hot water running over me feels nice and I stop thinking about my looks. I walk down stairs and see Ethan at the table and Kyler making breakfast. Kyler turns around and smirks at me then goes back to cooking.

"What, do I look worse than usual?" I smile.

"No, I was just wondering where you went last night…." She turns around and raises her eyebrows. I roll my eyes "Just for a walk… to see this girl." Kyler looks at me and smiles, and Ethan lets out a laugh, "Did you talk to her?"

"Nooo…" I sigh "But, I will it will happen!" I smile and continue eating. Ethan chuckles "I bet…"

We eat breakfast silently, and then we begin to watch TV. I'm getting bored so I head up to the roof; I sit up there and watch the sun go under the horizon. I sit up there for a while after watching the cars go by. I decide to go for another walk. I smirk everyone know whose house I'm going to. I walk out the door and head to Brittany's house when I hit the sidewalk in front of her house I hear a scream from the alley next to her house. I run to the alley and see a man with a gun pointing at Brittany… I sneak down the alley and smack him in the back of the head with a pipe I found lying in the alley. Her eyes are on me and she's breathing very heavy she sighs loudly. I begin to walk away but I take the gun first, I turn to leave and see another man running towards me. Brittany steps out of the alley and embraces the man.

"Dad, I don't think I'm safe here…" she cries out. He gives her a sad look and frowns, he glances over at me.

"Who's that….?" I turn around to walk away. "She saved me…." She smiles and walks towards me.

"Thank you stranger that was brave what you did." He says and shakes my hand.

I simply nod and walk away, leaving Brittany standing there with her father, she is looking at me with a small smile she waves and then says something to her dad that I can't quiet hear. She then runs over to me and puts her hand on my back, I immediately tense up.

"Thank you but I never got your name…" she whispers.

"Well ummm my names…. Not important." I try to walk away, "I feel like I've heard your voice before, and I still haven't seen your face." She grins. I sigh and turn around, and walk back over to her dad.

"That guy said he was going to come back…" he's looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"She needs someone to protect her." He sighs loudly. "You did a pretty good job at that…" he smiles. "Maybe she should stay with you for a while…." He sighs looking at Brittany.

"I can protect her, but only if you want me too." I smile and turn around I brush past Brittany and walk down the street into the night.

**A/N: Hope you like it! And I appreciate the views! :D **


	3. Chapter 3:Just Another Day

I arrived home after the encounter with the man who attacked Brittany, I was exhausted, I just climbed into bed in the clothes that I was in. I woke up bright and early to tell Ethan and Kyler what had happened. They were happy I wasn't hurt and they were okay that Brittany might stay here for her protection. Before I walked off last night I gave Brittany's father the house's phone number. I laid by the phone all day not going to lay it got pretty lonely here. I sigh and roll over, if Brittany does come I have to give myself a different name, I groan loudly and just lie on the floor. I have no ideas for a new name I laugh what the hell I have got myself into.

I finally decide on a name, Sarah I don't know if I look like a Sarah but that is all I could come up with. I head down the stairs, the other thing I don't want to show Brittany is my face, and maybe I could wear a ski mask or something I sigh loudly. I glance around and head into the kitchen, I am starving! I grab a cup of ramen noodles and begin to cook them for some reason I feel like it takes forever. Kyler finally comes into the kitchen and I tell her my plan and my new name, Kyler smiles "That might just work!" she walks over and puts her hand on my back, "Have you heard from you father….?" She looks concerned. I shake my head, "He doesn't want me for a daughter anymore… who would?" I sigh and walk back up the stairs. I have a set of stairs that head up to the roof I use them often, I glance down at my hand one of the petals has fallen off. I sit on the roof until I hear someone come in my room, I glance down and see Ethan, he supposed to be my tutor but I haven't really learned anything, Kyler is right behind him, she steps in front of him and I open the door, so they can see me. Kyler smiles really big "Brittany will be here tomorrow, her father though it was best she came… until that man is caught…" Ethan looks at her and smirks, it's funny but even though I don't have parents these two are like my new parents.

I sit on my roof with a grin on my face… I still have to get through this day and then I get to see her, for some reason every time I think about her I get butterflies in my stomach and my heartbeats faster, was I falling for her? I groan loudly, I better get some sleep no late night adventures tonight. I climb down the steps and get in the shower, before I get in I look at myself those odd tattoos and scars occupy most of my body, I step away from the mirror, I don't know what to do anymore, I step into the shower and relax. I get out of the shower and grab some sweats and a tank top. I try to lie down and sleep but I just can't, I get up and head downstairs, to where the exercise equipment is. I've been using it daily and might I say I have an awesome 6 pack going on. I work out for maybe an hour and then try and go back to bed I lay there and smile at the ceiling, I can't wait for tomorrow.

I woke early even earlier than Kyler; I jump up and begin cooking some bacon... The smell fills the house quickly which cause Kyler and Ethan to wake up. They come downstairs and we eat breakfast together I tell Ethan that my new name is 'Sarah" he laughs, and continues eating breakfast. I sigh loudly, and shake my head. I get up and clean the plates and head back up the stairs. Ever since this curse happened it has changed me I'm not going back to that horrible person I was, I'm deep in thought when I hear a knock coming from the front door. I sneak around the corner and peak down the stairs just as Kyler is opening the door, and Kyler opens it. There stands Brittany and her father, her father looks distraught and Brittany looks pissed! She stood there with her arms crossed in front of her with a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry Brittany, but this is better it's for your protection…" he sighed loudly and put her suit case on the floor.

"I know dad but really with someone I have NEVER met? Seriously? I mean yes I met her in the alley and she saved my life but I don't know anyone here! I miss my friends and I don't want to stop school…!" Brittany glances up I'm pretty sure she sees me because her eyes get softer and she, frowns. I turn around and walk up the stairs and close my door. I head up to the roof, it's like the place where I can escape. I sit down on the edge of the roof and sigh, I pull my hood up so that its keeps my face covered. I hear someone coming up the stairs to the roof, its Kyler. She comes and sits down by me she looks at me with concerned eyes. She takes one look at me and I start sobbing, she wraps her arms around me.

"Give her time Santana, she'll come around…. I promise…" She whispered it lowly in my ear. She let me out of her hug "I'll give you some time alone…." She steps down the stairs and out my bedroom door. I watch the sunset, and then I head to bed. I understand why she is upset… She had to leave everything she had, because of some creep. I sigh loudly I haven't seen Brittany since she got here, but who would want to see me…. I roll over and turn off my lamp.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the Reviews! Hope your liking it so far! :D **


	4. Chapter 4:You Make My Heart Beat Faster

I wake up and I feel like I haven't slept at all I glance over at the clock its 6 o'clock in the friggin morning, I'm more of a I get up at noon person. I decide to lie back down and try to get some more sleep… Which doesn't work out, I head up the stairs that lead to the roof. I sit up there for a while, and then head back into the house I throw on my hoodie pull the hood up and head down into the kitchen Kyler is at the table and Ethan is in the living room, I can the TV from the stairs. I glance around I don't see Brittany… I shake my head; she'll come down the stairs when she's ready.

Kyler glances up at me and smiles. "There are some pancakes on the counter if you want some." I grab a couple and eat quickly, I feel like working out today, so I head into the workout room and run on the treadmill. I work out for about a half an hour and then head back into the kitchen; I stop and turn to the mirror in the room. I am only wearing a sports bra and some sweats; you can see all the scars and tattoos that are on my stomach, my face looks worse, I sigh, I throw my hoodie back on but decide not to zip it up it doesn't matter anyway. I walk back out into the kitchen and she Kyler sitting at the table talking to someone its Brittany…. They both turn around at the same time and Brittany smiles and give me an up and down glance, she stops on my stomach and she gives me a questioning look. SHIT! I remember I didn't zip my hoodie, well now it REALLY doesn't matter.

I walk into the kitchen and grab water from the fridge I turn around and Brittany is smiling at me. "Hey…." She says still smiling, "Hey" I smile back and walk past of her out of the kitchen. Kyler looks at me grinning and rolls her eyes. Brittany glances back at me and waves. I wave back and head upstairs, God! I need a shower…bad! I shut my door and put down my water, I head in the shower peeling off the nasty sweat covered clothes and get in the shower, my hair feels so nasty when the hot water hits me it feels pretty awesome, I just stand there for a few minutes, thinking… about what life was like before, but if this hadn't happened I wouldn't be the person I am today. I sigh and glance down at the rose there are only eight petals, for each season I guess, and already one has fallen off. I turn the shower off and step out; I throw on a blue hoodie and a pair of jeans. I don't know what to do; I decide to head back down maybe watch the game with Ethan.

I sit down next to him and he glances over at me, "Hey do you ever want to learn something?" He laughs and leans back. I chuckle "Well I don't know maybe…" I laugh. I'd rather watch the game then sit upstairs alone… I lean back and prop my feet up, I still have my hood up but I can see the game just fine. I hear a floorboard creak behind me and I hear someone say a quiet Hi the sits down by Ethan, I lean up and pull my hood further down, the last thing I want to do is freak her out. "Sooo… ummm, we haven't officially met, I'm Brittany." She smiles and holds out her hand to me. I grab it and she hold it for a second "I'm Sarah nice to meet you." I smile she can't see it though. We sit there for a while just watching the game, I glance over and she is falling asleep, "Did you not get any sleep either?" I ask her, she jolts up and yawns. "No not really it's hard for me to sleep in new places you know?" she says quickly. "Yea, I'm sorry…" I say with a sigh followed by a yawn. She chuckles and continues watching the game.

Ethan gets up and heads into the kitchen with Kyler leaving me with Brittany and glance over and she is falling asleep again, but this time she does fall asleep and her head somehow end up on my shoulder. I glance over at her she is out like a light, I smile and nudge her little the game has ended and I am ready for bed. I nudge her again and this time she blinks rapidly and stares at me, "You should head to you room" I smile and she quickly stands up, I grab the remote and kill the TV. "Goodnight Sarah, and sorry for using you as a human pillow…" She grins and walks down the hallway. "Goodnight Britt and it's okay." She turns around and smiles, waves and heads into her room. I smile to myself; I have to find true love in order to break this curse. I finally realized it but I think I was falling for Brittany and I was falling hard too, I smile and pull my door shut and head to bed.

**A/N: Hope you guys like it! :) **


	5. Chapter 5:Show Time

When I got in my room I couldn't get Brittany off my mind was I falling for her? I never actually felt this way about someone before… MY stomach kicks me when I see her… I think I really like her. I lay in my room all night with a smile on my face maybe I can find true love after all, I sigh loudly and glance at the clock. It's already 3 in the morning, I think I'm gonna head up to the roof, I've always walked the streets this late but never just stayed and watched the stars. I jump up and pull my hoodie over my head and stepped up the stairs. It's kind of cold out but not extremely cold… I walk over to the edge of the roof and sit down, letting my feet dangle off of the side of the building. It's nice just sitting here and looking at the stars, and thinking about my life. I look back on before I was cursed, I don't miss myself, I don't miss that me I like the new me, and I never plan on changing back. I lean back and grin to myself, I hear a noise behind me and flip around quickly.

Brittany is standing behind me with a smile on her face, but she looks kind of curious. I give her a small wave and turn back around; she walks over and sits next to me. I pull my hood further over my face so she can't see me. She then gives me a deep sigh… "So why are you up here so late?" she chuckle and glances at me. "Well I had a lot on my mind…" I say quietly. Brittany then looks at me with concern in her eyes. "I have a question for you…" she say in almost a whisper. "Yea...What is it…?" I say quickly glancing over at her. "Well ummm…. W-Why… do you hide your face….?" She says quickly looking away; I think she thought I was going to freak out on her. I sigh loudly…"Well ummm, I had an incident, and let's just say I'm pretty bad looking" I say quickly in a whisper… I didn't know what else to say I couldn't say hey I was cursed… I see Brittany looking at me from the corner of my eye. I think it's time to stop hiding… I glance over at her, "Okay I'll show you…." I say quietly. Then Brittany does something that I never expected, she reaches over to my hood which makes me jump back, and she then stops "May I?" she says quietly… My eyes dart back and forth and I quickly nod, she reaches over and grabs the hood pulling it off my head. I close my eyes and wait for the impact of what's about to happen.

Brittany doesn't gasp she just sits there looking at me, she then smiles. "Pretty ugly huh?" I say quietly. Then Brittany says something "I've seen worse…" she says quietly, "Also it doesn't matter how you look on the outside, it's on the inside that matters" she grins and puts her hand on mine. I know that I'm blushing, she just smiles and stay next to me. "So why do you live all the way out here?" she glances over at me, "Well my father, put me here so no one could see me, he doesn't really care what happens to me as long as he doesn't have to deal with me…." I didn't notice but I feel a tear running down my face. Then I feel a cold hand on my face that wipes away my tear, "It doesn't matter, what he says he obviously doesn't know what a good daughter he has…." She smiles. "Well I'm going to head to bed,." Brittany says quickly, she begins to walk away… "Goodnight Sarah, and thank you for confiding in me" She steps down the stairs and out of my room.

I'm grinning now and I can't stop I faced my fear and showed her my face, but she accepted me for me! There's no way I can stop smiling, but I know that I need to go to bed. So I head down the stairs, and jump back into my bed, I'm still smiling pretty big. I finally get lost in my thoughts, I can't believe she didn't freak out this just makes me smile even bigger. This day could not get any better. I don't have to hide myself from her anymore and I love it! I finally fall asleep after almost an hour; I still have a giant grin on my face. The sun is coming through my window and I throw my pillow on my face, "Ugghhhhhh, damn sun…" I groan loudly. I look over at the clock it's 10 in the morning. I roll over and get up quickly. I really feel like working out! So I walk over to my dresser and pull out my sports bra and a pair of shorts. I head down to the fridge grab a bottle of water and head into the workout room. I head over to the treadmill and grab the TV remote and flip it to the news, just talking about something about the stock market I roll my eyes and flip it to the Dr. Oz show. I put level one on the settings for the treadmill and begin running, by the time I decide I have worked out enough, the Dr. Oz show is of and another show is on. Also I am up to level 35, God I'm exhausted. I head out in the kitchen without my hoodie on, I grin this is nice not halving to hide. Brittany is at the table with Kyler and Ethan I smile and wave at Kyler, and head over and grab some toast, Brittany smiles at me and waves. She has a blush a light blush on her face, which makes me smile. "Well I need a quick shower then I'll be back!" I smile and walk up the stairs.

I head in my room and eat my toast, when I get done I walk into the bathroom and get in the shower I brush my teeth and throw on some sweats and a tank top. I head back down the stairs and see Brittany playing darts with…Ethan? I walk over to him and my mouth drops "How in the hell do you do that?" I say with a smile. "Well it's my curse…" He snickers and I shake my head…"Bite me…" I chuckle out and take the darts and hand them to him. I smile and walk back into the kitchen, I sit down and grab the People Magazine flipping through it quickly, there's nothing I fell like reading I put down the magazine and head back to the workout room. I start grab the TV remote and head over to the dumbbells, and do a couple reps and some pushups and sit ups, God I'm gonna be hurting in the morning I shake my head. I pick up a towel and mop off my head, when I take the towel down I see Brittany leaned up against the door. "You know you're gonna be hurting tomorrow, too much of a good thing can be bad…" She smiles and chuckles. I shake my head, "Yea maybe your right…" I smile at her.

I walk towards the TV, "Maybe if you didn't care maybe I could workout in here sometime?" she says quickly. I turn around and shake my head, "Nahhh…." She gives me a weird look, I start laughing and she shakes her head "You can work out in here anytime you want" I smile really big, and she's grinning just as big as me. I love when she smiles it makes my heart flutter, and makes me blush even harder. She is looking at me with a smile, "Thank you for confiding in me last night means a lot…." She says still with that huge smile plastered on her face and then she walks out of the room leaving me with my thoughts.

**A/N: I wanted to make this chapter a lot longer since a lot of things happened, in it. I Hope you like it! **


	6. Chapter 6:You Are The Only Exception

I head out of the workout room and walk up the stairs, and head down to Brittany's room. She sitting on her bed with her eyes closed and a pillow on her face, we just talked like 5 minutes ago! "Get up lazy!" I yell. Brittany opens her eyes quickly and throws her pillow at me then she jumps up and walks over to me.

"Wrecking my beauty sleep Sarah, jeez!" she has a small pout on her face and I smile at her. "You don't need beauty sleep to be beautiful…" I say quietly without making eye contact with her. I can see her from the corner of my eye she is looking at me with a light blush on her face and she's biting her lip. I smirk to myself, and then she speaks up." You really think so…" she whispers quietly. I smile and nod at her with a big grin "Of course, Britt!" She smiles and puts her hands on my shoulders.

"You are too though…" I shake my head back and forth "Heck no I look like shit…" I frown and look away. She puts her hand on my arm and traces one of the tattoos with her index finger, it makes me shudder she must feel it because she stops moving and just leaves her hand on my arm. "You are perfect just the way you are… don't let anyone tell you any different…" she smiles. I close my eyes and a silent tear falls down my face, Brittany's eyes dart back and forth and she reaches up and wipes away the falling tear.

She leaves her hand there for a second and then backs away. I look at her and smile at her, "So what did you want to talk about…?" she says with a small smile. I laugh, "In all honesty I can't remember…" Brittany shakes her head and laughs at me; she steps back over to her bed and sits down. I give her a small wave and I head out of her room, she stares at me until I close the door, it makes me shiver and get goose bumps. I really like her, why can't I get the courage, to tell her how I feel. This girl has turned me into a chicken! But the best thing is she's different, than everyone else I've ever actually liked, this is killing me but I look awful, but she accepts me…What should I do?

I stay in my room until it is late at night and head down to the living room. I flip on the TV and try and find something to watch, there is nothing on, so I look around in the TV stand. I find one of my favorite movies, it's funny to admit me being a badass and all but I really love the movie The Lion King, I know I know I'm a wuss… I smirk to myself and head into the kitchen to make some popcorn, I'm getting ready to start the movie when I hear a creak on the stairs behind me I flip around and see Brittany standing there in shorts and a tank top, she smiles and me and hops over the couch.

"Mind if I join you?" she has a huge grin on her face; I nod and offer her some popcorn. The movie gets to the part where Simba's Dad dies. I sigh to myself and I speak before my mind can catch up. "I used to watch this with my mother all the time…" I sigh and I feel Brittany's eyes on me. "Where is she… if you don't mind me asking…?" My eyes dart back at forth and I can feel tears threatening to leave my eyes and I turn over and look at Brittany. "Well she uhhmmm, she died when I was 10, some guy tried to rob her and he ended up shooting her…"

I couldn't look over at Brittany because I knew I would lose it. Brittany grabbed my hand and held onto it tight, she I finally glance at her, she has a frown on her face and she looks like she's about to cry too. I link our pinkies together, and we sit there for a while. I sigh and feel a her pinky move away from mine and I out a pout on my face, but then I feel a hand around my waste, puts her head on my shoulder. "Sarah … I'm sorry about your mom…" she whispers in my ear. "Shit happens I guess I want to keep these walls up… I hide from everyone; I just go around hating the world for what happened to my mother…" I say in a whisper. Brittany is looking at me intently and her eyes are darting back and forth. I smile at her and another tear falls down my face I quickly wipe it away and sigh loudly.

Brittany is leaning up off my shoulder but her arm is still wrapped around my waist. I glance over at her and a tear falls from her chin, I reach over and turn her towards me.

"Britt, hon, what's wrong?" I say putting my hand on hers. She starts crying even harder and I reach up and wipe away her tears. "It's just I miss my mother too, hearing you talk about yours makes me think of mine…." I have my hand back on hers. 'What happened to her?" I say intently stroking her hand lightly. "She left my father and I when I was very young, I would have loved to have met her…" I give her a small smile… "I'm sorry Britt; I wish you could have met her…" I frown at her and she lays her head back on my shoulder.

We sit there and watch the rest of the movie, Brittany is still cuddled into my shoulder. She isn't asleep just sitting still and silent. Brittany sits up and I glance over and see her smiling at me, "Thanks for letting me watch this with you…" I smile and lean back, and Brittany stands up "and also… Thank you for confiding in me again… "She grins. "Thanks you too! "I smile and turn off the TV.

I walk up the stairs behind Brittany; she stops at my door and turns around quickly. She leans down and kisses me on the forehead, I smile and thank god that the hallway is dark so she can't see me blushing, and she heads on down the hallway. I smile to myself but then I look down and frown at the site of the 6th petal falling from my tattoo, I'm running out of time, but at this point I don't think that matters to me anymore, only Brittany matters.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNN! Will the curse be broken? Or will she stay like this forever! Keep reading to find out! **


	7. Chapter 7:I Need More Time

I open my door and step into my room; I can't get this girl off of my mind… I sit down on the edge of my bed and just stare at the floor. I glance up to the stairs to the roof, I climb the stairs, I love it up here gives me a place to think. I still can't believe that Britt actually got me to talk about my mother; I haven't talked about her in years… I feel tears threatening to leave my eyes again.

I sigh and lean back, I have my hoodie on over my head, but I would like to feel the cold night air on my skin. I pull off the hoodie and toss it onto the ground; I look down at all of the tattoos all over my body, even though I look like this Britt accepts me… She's so kind and see's people for what's on the inside not the outside. I smile and lean up and look out over the city. I need to find Tina… I need more time… I turn around and head down the stairs. I grab my hoodie and pull it up over my head. Time to pay Tina a visit…

I head out of my room closing the door quietly; I look around and make sure everyone is still asleep. I sneak down the stairs and out the front door. I decide that I don't feel like driving, and go with walking instead. I head down the sidewalk, and over to the block where I believe Tina lives. I look up into the window of the house and see Tina looking back at me. I motion for her to come to the door, and for some reason she does.

"Well, well, well, look who it is Mrs. Perfect…" she says with a smile and I just stand there, "What do you want?" she grunts out with a small smirk on her face.

"I think I found someone… But I need more time!" I say quickly my eyes searching hers.

"I told you before, I cannot help you, you better hurry you only have two petals left…" she frowns… " And it doesn't seem like you have changed at all." She says with a smirk.

I clench my fists together "I HAVE CHANGED! I think about everyone now! I think about how Ethan can't see and how mean I've been to everyone, and what my mother would think of me now!" I shot and slam my fist on the brick wall.

Tina raises her eye brows and smile "So now, you care…" she says with a smile and is getting ready to shut the door. I turn around and get ready to head back home… then I hear.

"Santana…" I turn around and see Tina smiling… "Good Luck…" She smiles and I shake my head and smile back. I may have a chance if I just hurry… I need to show Britt how much I care… but how…

I head back to my house and see someone sitting up on the roof, I wonder if its Britt, they give me a small wave and I head into the house.

I walk up to the roof and see Brittany sitting where I usually sit; she turns around and smiles at me but I feel like its fakes she frowns and turns away from me quickly.

I give her a curious frown and walk over and sit down next to her. She is just staring down at the floor she won't even look at me, I open my mouth to say something and I am cut off by Brittany's squeaky voice.

"Ummm, my father called me, the man who attacked me was arrested… he wants me to come home…" she still isn't looking at me but I can tell she is upset.

"Oh…" I sigh and put my hand on hers; she quickly turns to me… and smiles lightly.

"You should go Britt… I mean he loves you and he misses you…" I say whispering and now I can't look at her.

"Sarah, H-h-he wants me to come home tomorrow…" she whispers looking away.

I sigh and stand up "You should be with him and not have to be stuck in this Hell, like I am…" I turn around to walk away and feel a hand on mine. Brittany squeezes my hand and I turn back and look down at her. She has a tears running down her cheeks and she stands up.

I look at her and whisper…"You deserve to be happy…" I smile and pull her into a hug.

Brittany stands there with a slight frown on her face and then she goes to say something. "I'm gonna go for a walk, I'll see you later Britt." I walk down the stairs and when I know Brittany can't see me I start to cry.

"But Sarah, wait!" I hear Brittany say but I keep walking…. "I am happy, because I am with you…" Brittany says with a whisper and then she walks over to the side of the roof. She sees Sarah running off into the night.

**A/N: There might be only a couple of chapters left in our little adventure! I Hope You guys like it!**


	8. Chapter 8:This Is Harder Than I Thought

I took a deep breath as I walked down the stairs, I ran from her I ran and I didn't look back. I'm such a fool, I see her watching me from the roof and I just run, I always run from all of my problems. When I finally stopped running I realized that I was at the park. I sat down on one of the park benches and just cried… I cried and didn't stop, not only had I fallen completely and utterly in love with Brittany, I didn't want to see her go… This sucks so much… But I can't hide from her I need to be with her. I turn back the way I came and make my way back home.

I glance up at the roof and I see a couple of feet dangling over the edge… Brittany has been up there for a while maybe that's where she goes to escape as well… I open the front door and walk up the stairs, I see Brittany leaning back and she is crying heavily. This completely kills me… I hate seeing her like this I walk up onto the roof but she doesn't hear me…

"Hey need some company…?" I say and she hops up and looks at me with a small smile.

"Yeah, I really do…" she pats the ground next to her and I sit down, we sit there in silence for a few minutes, then she over at me.

"I'm sorry I have to leave, I don't want to… I want to stay with you…but my father matters to me too you know…" she isn't looking at me she's looking out across the city.

"No, Britt don't be sorry, it's ok, you need to see him…he's your dad I understand…" I look over at her and smile. She glances over at me and slides her hand over mine; she draws circles with her thumb on my hand, which makes me smile… I really want to kiss her right now, then she leans over and kisses me on the cheek, she leans her head on my shoulder which makes me grin.

"You know… I'm going to miss you like crazy…" I chuckle and look over at her. She looks up at me and our eyes meet she smiles and snuggles deeper into my shoulder. She hast to leave today and I really don't want to let her go… She falls asleep on my shoulder and I don't even try to wake her up. I pick her up and carry her down the stairs and down the hall to her bedroom.

I place her on the bed and pick up her covers I put them over her and lean down and kiss her on the forehead, I leave my lips there for a second then I just stand there and watch her sleep for a while I smile to myself if I wasn't such a chicken I could totally make her mine… I shake my head and walk down the hall to my room, life works in mysterious ways this is going to suck… but life goes on and if my destiny was to look like this than so be it.

I hear some people walking past my room I open my door and see Kyler helping Brittany with her luggage she gives me a small frown, I give her a weak smile and step out of my room into the hallway. Brittany sees me and gives me a small smile, I know she doesn't want to leave but this hast to happen I guess…

I walk down the hallway to Britt's room and look around it's weird to see this room so empty… Kyler walks over to me and puts her hands on my shoulders "You'll get through this… she does care about you…" she has a small frown on her face and she looks down at my tattoo on my arm, she even sees the 7th petal fall and I shake my head, a few silent tears fall down my face…"That isn't going to happen Kyler, my time is almost up…" I sigh and turn around to leave right as I go to walk out the door Brittany walks in. She sees the look on my face and the tears running down my face, she doesn't say anything she just wraps her arms around me and hold me there for a few minutes.

When she finally lets me go it only because her father is here, I sigh and we walk down to the living room together. This is going to kill me… I have ahold of her hand the whole way to the living room, we reach the door and see her father standing there with a small smile on his face, my hood is off and he can see me for my true self. Brittany stops at the door and grabs my phone out of my pocket…"Here's my number if you need me for anything call me…. I'll be there…" She wraps her arms around me and I hold her tightly. Brittany leans down and kisses me on the top of the head, "I'm gonna miss you like crazy…" she says with a small smile… "Well, I'll see you later Sarah… Bye…" she steps out the door and down the steps she opens the car door and gets in she gives me a small wave and the car drives away.

Kyler and Ethan just stand there with me, "God, I'm so stupid…! I love her and I haven't even told her…!" I cry out loud and Ethan and Kyler walk over to me and hug onto me.

"Thank you guys, I just need sometime alone…okay?" they both nod and I head upstairs to my room, I walk up to the roof and sit on the edge. This is one of the hardest days of my life… I sigh and lean back I sit up there pretty much all day. I have been crying on and off all day, I need to tell her, I can't do this to myself, it is now dark I literally sat up there all day…

I go to sit up and my phone starts ringing… I look down and see Brittany's name on my screen, I answer it quickly.

"Hey Britt, what's up?" I say with a small smile.

"Sarah! I need you help that guy is here, he isn't in the house but he's out front and he won't leave! She says all in a whisper.

"Don't worry Britt, I'll be there in a few minutes…" I hang up the phone and run down the stairs, I run out the front door and down the street towards Brittany's house.

**A/N: I will probably end the story next chapter! I hope you guys have liked it thanks for sticking with me through this journey! :D **


	9. Chapter 9:Beauty Turned To Beast

I ran down the street I didn't know what I was going to do but I was going to protect Brittany at any cost, I felt like it took me forever to get to her house and when I made it to the house the front door was open.

I made it into the house and saw Brittany's Dad in the kitchen he was unconscious which made me fear for the worst. I turned and saw Brittany laying on the floor in the bedroom that awful man was standing there; he hadn't seen me so I snuck over to Brittany's Dad and got him to wake up… I whispered to him "Are you okay?" he nodded, "He's going to try and hurt her! Stop him!" He whispered and I turned around and he saw me the man had a gun.

I didn't even pause I heard two shots I felt one hit me in the stomach and that didn't even stop me I don't think anyone could stop me at this point.. Brittany's eyes were open wide, and she saw the shots I dove on the guy and slammed my fist into his face, he grabbed me and threw me against the wall he then punched me in the face then I noticed there was a lamp lying on the nearby table, I picked it up and slammed it into his face he stumbled back and fell over the edge of the bed I took the gun from him and aimed it at his face. I wanted to shoot him, so bad…

But I don't I pull out my phone and call the police, they say it will only take ten minutes for them to get there but I don't know how long I am going to last… I limp over to Brittany and her father and untie them. I am breathing heavy now and the room is spinning, this is going to kill me, Brittany rushes over to me her father is passed out on the floor. Brittany leans down and her eyes dart back and forth.

"Sarah! Look at me….! Keep your eyes open! PLEASE!" she screams and she starts crying loudly and she keeps begging me and she keeps shaking me.

"Britt, I'll be okay, as long as you are still alive…" I smile at her and take a deep breath. Then Brittany starts crying harder than she was. I put my hand on her face and wipe the tears off her face.

I see the cops running into the kitchen and they surround me and then everything goes black.

I hear some really annoying beeping, I think I'm in the hospital it smells like a hospital and I look over and see Brittany sitting next to me, when I make eye contact with her she jumps up and leans over the bar on my bed. My hood is off and I feel completely insecure because everyone can see me. I sigh loudly I'm hurting like hell…

"Sarah, how are you feeling…" she says quietly I look up and see a bruise on her face I lean up and brush my fingers across it.

"How did you get that? Did he do that to you?" I sigh and she nods silently, and then she chuckles.

"You're worried about a bruise and you got shot twice?" she shakes her head and smiles. "I was so scared that I was going to lose you Sarah, I really care about you…" she says quietly.

I look up at her and smile, "I really care about you too…" I push myself up and groan loudly.. "SHIT! I didn't know getting shot hurt so bad…" I chuckle to myself and Brittany grabs my hand and helps me up.

"You know, you kicked that guy's ass…" she smiles, I shake my head and my mouth drops open, "I have never heard you cuss Britt…" I shake my head, "I think I rubbed off on you…" I grin and start chuckling.

Brittany pulls up a chair and sits down next to me, I look over at her, I'm gonna tell her who I am no more hiding. "Britt do you believe in fairy tales….?" I say in almost a whisper. She nods and her face gets completely serious "Of course if they weren't I would have never found my knight in shining armor…" I smirk at what she just said. Then I reach over and grab her hand.

"Well, ummm before I looked like this I was someone else…." I say quickly and quietly, Brittany smiles at me and she says something that makes my heart explode.

"It doesn't matter who you were then it matters who you are now…. Because Sarah, I love you…" My eyes get huge and I smile at her, I look over to the door and see Tina in the doorway. She smirks and I look into the mirror that is in front of me. I see the change happening, I look over at Brittany, and her mouth is opened huge. I look back in the mirror and I am back to being Santana, my long hair falls down and I open my eyes the tattoos are gone except for a small rose on my hand I smile and look over at Britt.

She is breathing heavy and her eyes are huge she walks over to me and I leans down placing her hand on my face.

"Is it really you?" she sighs her eyes are darting back and forth searching mine. I smile and nod quickly, "Yes, it's me…" I smile and lean over to her.

She looks at me and cocks her head "Tell me something only you would know…." She sighs still searching my eyes.

"You're the first person I told my mother about, we sat on the roof together and you fell asleep on my shoulder…" I look up at her and she is beaming…

She then leans down and places her hand on my face she then bends her head down and kisses me I smile into the kiss, I have waited for this for almost a year, we aren't going all crazy with the kiss just light, and not rushed. Brittany pulls away and I sigh she smiles at me and I grin at her.

"SO now you have to tell me how everything happened…" she sighs and leans back in her chair.

I grin over at her "It's goin to take a lot of time!" I smile at her she then leans back up and kisses me again… she pulls back and smirks at me.

"I have all the time in the world…" I smile and begin to tell her the tale of Beauty turned into a Beast.

**THE END! **

**A/N: TA DAH! I Hope you guys like the story and I think I'm going to write an Epilogue! :D Glad You stuck with it Thanks for the Reviews! I'm starting a new fic so keep an eye out! **


	10. Chapter 10:Epilogue A New Dawn,A New Day

I stepped up to the doors of McKinley High School I was terrified to set foot in the place, all I wanted was a clean slate with everyone, I had the love of my life by my side and I felt like I could take on the world as long as I had her with me. She grips onto my hand tighter and we stand in the parking lot, we are kind of late so everyone is already in class, I glance over at her and she smiles at me. I shake my head and think how she can be so brave and ready to face everyone. I love her so much, and she doesn't know this but she is so much stronger than me.

Brittany must see my frustration and she squeezes my hand "Are you scared San…" she smirks at me and smiles. I nod and look over at her "How are you not? "I smile and shake my head vigorously. She smirks at me and pulls me closer to her. I smile and lean closer and give her a small kiss on the lips. "You're so much stronger than me…" I say looking deep into her eyes.

She leans back and shakes her head, "So you can jump in front of a crazy psycho to take a bullet for me but you don't want to walk into a high school?" she chuckle and I shake my head, I start laughing along with her. I smile at her and kiss her again. I lean back and look at her, "When you say it like that I sound like a total badass!" I say with a confident smirk and rub my thumb on her hand.

Brittany is grinning at me "You are such a dork, and yes you are a total badass!" She smiles and leans her head on my shoulder.

I look up at the school and smirk this place isn't so scary I've been through enough and I'm ready to tackle this new obstacle. I look over at Britt and she is still smiling at me, I let go of her hand and slide my hand around her waist.

"You are such a flirt, "she smirks "we have to go in the school…" she grins and I give her a light hug.

It's funny but I might have saved Britt but in reality she saved me… I smile and lean over to give her another small kiss…

She smiles into this kiss and leans back with a small smirk on her face.

"So are you ready to go in yet?" She smiles and shuts my car door.

"Yeah, I think so!" I smile and grab Britt's hand.

We walk up to the front of the school and we stand in front of the door, I look over at Britt and she squeezes my hand and smiles really big.

"The only reason I can do this is because you are by my side…" I look over at her and smile.

"Well I'll always be here and we can tackle this new obstacle together!" She smiles gives me a hug and another small kiss. Then we push the doors open and we start to face this new obstacle together! As long as I have her by my side Britt by my side I can handle anything life throws my way!

**THE END! **

**A/N: Okay! That was the Epilogue! The actual end! Thanks for sticking with the fic! **


End file.
